


Time For Change

by sarasirpishinhwa



Category: H.O.T. (Band), Lee Jeehoon (Singer/Actor), Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, I love him, M/M, Minwoo has a kid, aff original, ages have been changed between characters, but it's not mpreg, dont take this seriously pls, exaggerated characters, i dont actually mean all the things i say in this fic, i might refer to hyesung andy minwoo and kangta as girlfriends sometimes, im sorry about kangtas character lol, jeehoon is younger than kangta fyi, other people from the kpop world will probably appear in this story as love interests, this is just a joke hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasirpishinhwa/pseuds/sarasirpishinhwa
Summary: Minwoo, Chilhyun, Hyesung and Andy have been friends for years.Getting drinks for free and flirting and sleeping around might sound like a dream when you're young, but when you're heading towards 40, it might be time for a change.Minwoo is a famous designer.Chilhyun is an artist.Hyesung is a rich widow.Andy is an heir.





	1. Friends With Money

”Sorry I’m late,” Minwoo walked into the lounge, removing the fancy jacket he had just bought. “I had a meeting with my lawyer and ex-husband,” he explained while sighing. “That bastard doesn’t want to settle anything.”

 

“Still?” Hyesung asked, frowning.

 

“You know him,” Minwoo rolled his eyes. “He can be a little pain in the ass.” He put the jacket onto the backrest and sat down. “I just want to be done with this you know,” Hyesung nodded. “But he is making it so difficult.” A handsome, young, new waiter appeared next to Minwoo. “Be a nice sport and bring me something strong, please.” the waiter bowed and walked off. “Is he new?” Minwoo interrogated.

 

Hyesung smirked and nodded. “Yes, and our horny maknae cannot stop staring at him.”

 

“Hyung!” Andy whined.

 

“There is nothing wrong with some eye candy, Andy ya,” Hyesung tapped the back of the hand. “He is young, handsome and tall.” he listed. “The perfect three.”

 

“I wasn’t staring at him,” the maknae claimed behind the cup of coffee. “I was just observing.”

 

Minwoo thanked the young waiter who brought him the strongest drink from the menu. The short man thanked him sweetly and then passed him some money – and then also Andy’s number. The maknae pouted but was very thankful.

 

“This is exactly what I needed,” Minwoo sighed happily after taking a sip of his drink. “To the bastard who I’m divorcing!” he raised his glass.

 

“Let’s toast when Chilhyun hyung is here,” Andy said. “He said he’d be here already.” he glanced at his watch.

 

“He went to the clinic again,” Hyesung commented.

 

“Again? This is the third time this week,” Minwoo couldn’t believe it. “What’s his reason this time?”

 

Hyesung shrugged. “Oh, he is here,” he raised his arm. “Chilhyun!”

 

Chilhyun came to the table and sat between Minwoo and Andy. “Hi guys,” he greeted. Something people needed to know about Chilhyun was that he was very into botox. Sure, he looked young, but after injections he couldn’t really smile. “How do I look?” Chilhyun asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Young,” the others answered as if it was a habit.

 

“Yay!” Chilhyun hoorayed.

 

“You should order something,” Minwoo said. “We are toasting.”

 

“Oh, do you think they can give me a straw if I ask?” Chilhyun questioned, hand under his chin.

 

“I think that by now you’d carry one with,” Hyesung commented amused. Chilhyun glared at him – or that’s what he was trying to do. “Order juice or something.” the younger man spoke.

 

Chilhyun sighed and ended up ordering a plain orange juice.

 

Boring.

 

“I’m staring painting tomorrow,” Hyesung told. “My late-husband always said that no one should just sit around their houses but do something.” he quoted.

 

“Your husband was 90 years old,” Andy commented. “He spent last years lying in his bed surrounded by sexy nurses.” he sipped his drink, winking at the young waiter.

 

“Anyways,” Hyesung murmured while glaring at the maknae. “My first class is tomorrow.” he said giddily. “You are looking at new Michelangelo.”

 

Minwoo and Chilhyun laughed heartily behind their palms. “So, are you going to paint like naked bodies or something?” the shortest of them questioned.

 

“I haven’t gotten action in such a long time that I better see some dick,” Hyesung scoffed and downed the drink. “Waiter! Another round please!”

 

* * *

 

Andy grabbed an aspirin from the cupboard and drank it down with some water. He swallowed and wished that the headache would be gone by the afternoon. He put on the outfit he had planned the day before and left the house. His car waited outside.

 

Hyesung was running a bit late from his early appointment, so Andy let himself in the fancy house. Hyesung had married the richest man in Korea, so he had the fanciest house out of all the rich friends. Andy had the smallest because he was the youngest. He loved Hyesung’s house because it was spacious and could hold nice dinner parties. So many memories filled the giant halls and corridors.

 

Andy was sitting in the living room, when the door to the backyard opened and Hyesung’s little brother, Junjin, stepped inside. “Oh, Pudding! Hi!” Andy wrinkled his nose after hearing that horrible nickname that had stuck on him like a glue to a paper. “What are you doing in here?” Junjin had been doing something sweaty outside, since sweat poured down his face.

 

“I came to see hyung,” Andy answered. “What are you doing in here, Chungjae?” he knew how much the older man hated his real name, much like Hyesung did.

 

Though they were similar in age, Junjin treated Andy like a dongsaeng. He ruffled the hair Andy had styled the whole morning regardless of the screeching headache in his head. “I’m staying at hyung’s for a while,” Junjin told. “I’m taking some classes at university.” Even if Junjin was sweating, he didn’t smell bad at all. A masculine scent entered Andy’s nose. “I’m guessing you came to talk about that giant hickey on your neck, Pudding.” Andy blushed as he glued his hand to the neck. “You’ve grown up, Pudding.” The big hand was about to land to the hair, when Andy grabbed it mid-air and stopped it. Junjin chuckled. “You’re adorable, Pudding.” he pinched the cheeks instead. Andy blushed even more but he managed to hide it from the older man. “I gotta shower. See ya later, Pudding.” Junjin smirked and walked off.

 

Andy scoffed loudly. He was never going to get rid of that nickname.

 

* * *

 

“Chilhyun?” the said man put down his phone and looked toward the way.

 

Chilhyun cursed in his head when he saw Vanness and his wife. Meeting an ex was never heart-warming – especially when the ex was married and settled. “Hi,” Chilhyun greeted, forcing a smile. He had been upset when Vanness had broken his heart. He had just left. Then, couple months later, he got married.

 

“It’s been a while,” the older man spoke.

 

Chilhyun nodded.

 

“Who is this old man?” the woman asked.

 

Chilhyun felt like choking when his heart jumped to his throat out of shock. He had never been disrespected like that before. Vanness said something to his wife, but Chilhyun couldn’t hear through his ears. He could only hear ‘old man’ on repeat. He wasn’t that much older than she was. Chilhyun felt faint so he walked to the bathroom. He grabbed the edge of the sink and breathed in and out slowly. His heartbeat regulated slowly.

 

Chilhyun opened his eyes and stared at himself through the mirror. He had just gotten fillers the other day. He was a little swollen so maybe that’s why Vanness’ wife had been rude to him. But then again…Chilhyun grabbed a hold of his face and turned it around. There were wrinkles everywhere. How could have his dermatologist been such an abysmal?

 

“Are you okay?” someone with a smooth and clean voice questioned.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Chilhyun grabbed his phone again, dialled a number and as soon as he heard the familiar voice of his incompetent dermatologist, he muttered, “I need to see you…now!” The man with a smooth and clean voice never got his ‘thank you’,

 

* * *

 

Hyesung oozed with excitement. It had been a while he had felt excitement. After his beloved husband’s death, it had been difficult to let himself be happy or excited. As soon as the slender man stepped through the doors and saw easels, he felt something he had not felt in a long time. Hyesung was obviously rich and famous, because his clothes were high-fashion. He greeted everyone happily, as he strutted to a free easel, sat down and placed his bag to his side.

 

Hyesung didn’t mind the glances and glares from the people who had probably used all their money to get to this class. He had seen them before. It was just jealousy. He was used to seeing that. People thought he had not earned his money himself and was just living with the money that his husband left for him. Hyesung smiled at a woman who had been staring at his fancy shoes for minutes. She immediately turned her head.

 

“Hello everyone,” the teacher greeted them as she walked inside. “You have joined a painting class.” Hyesung nodded eagerly. “Today we will start with fruit bowls.” the woman placed the bowl on a table in the middle. “Start painting everyone.” She said.

 

                             “How did the class go?” Andy interrogated when the beautiful man entered his mansion. “Did you see a penis?”

 

“No,” Hyesung threw the bag to the sofa. “We drew fruit bowls the whole class.”  Chilhyun passed him a class of something he had made earlier. Hyesung took a sip. “So, I quit.”

 

“Already?” The slightly older man was shocked.

 

“Yeah,” Hyesung nodded. “I don’t want to see any kind of fruit in a while.” He placed his hand onto his eyes.

 

Chilhyun sat down next to the other tall man. “What now?” he asked.

 

“Well, tomorrow I will start in a cooking class,” Hyesung grinned. “I read some reviews and they were all 10/10!” he sipped the drink again. “Apparently, the teacher is hot.” Chilhyun and Andy chuckled and imitated the beautiful one. “Oh, where is Minwoo?” Hyesung looked around.

 

“He said he can’t come.” Andy answered. “Something happened with the case.”

 

“Oh,” Hyesung nodded. “We’ll ask him tomorrow.” he then leaned back in the sofa. “Now, let’s talk about what my new teacher will be like.” he giggled.

 

* * *

 

“I know we have to talk about this, lawyer Kim,” Minwoo sighed. “But I need to get my kid dressed, so he can go to his grandparents.” he explained. “You try telling a 4-year-old to take the pants off his head and put them on instead.”

 

“I’ll accept the challenge,” the short man stunned Minwoo. “Where is that kid?”

 

The happy child was running around the big apartment, screaming and giggling and refusing to put his pants on. Lawyer Kim took one step, flung his arm and grabbed the kid by the waist and lifted him up. Minwoo observed amazed, arms crossed to his chest, as the lawyer grabbed the pants and somehow managed to get the kid in them.

 

“That was amazing,” he clapped his hands together.

 

“It was nothing.” Lawyer Kim chuckled. “I love kids.”

 

“I love them too,” Minwoo smiled. “I would do anything for my little baby.” he pecked the forehead. “I don’t know what I’d do if he was taken away from me.” Minwoo stroked the fluffy black hairs of the 4-year-old, who was now totally immersed by the blue tie.

 

“I understand what you mean,” Lawyer Kim spoke.

 

Minwoo smiled. Then he wrapped his arms around the little boy and took him into his arms. “Where are your shoes, Manse?” the kid pointed at the vase and Minwoo rolled his eyes. He had probably dug them in the mud.

 

“I have to take this call,” Lawyer Kim said as he pulled out his phone.

 

“You can speak in the study room,” Minwoo smiled.

 

“Kim Dongwan,” the lawyer spoke before his words became muffled.

 

Minwoo found the tiny shoes, put them on Manse and tied the shoelaces. “You are good to go,” he lifted the child up and looked at him. “I love you…so…much.” He wrapped his arms around the small boy and hugged him tight. “Grandma is waiting downstairs. Give me a kiss,” Manse pursed his lips and gave a kiss to his dad.

 

When the door closed, and Minwoo stood alone at the foyer, lawyer Kim returned. “I have bad news…” he said, the look on his face confusing. “You should sit down.”

 

“What is it?” Minwoo’s heart was thudding in his chest.

 

“Your ex-husband has come up with a new demand,” the short man sighed. “He wants Manse.”

 

Minwoo saw black.


	2. Coping With Sadness

It was rare that Hyesung wanted to hug anyone, but when he heard the news about Minwoo, he was the first to hug the smaller man. Minwoo had barely gotten out of bed, Hyesung had heard. He was still in his pyjamas when the tall and thin man had been let in.

 

“How are you?” Hyesung asked softly, rubbing the arm.

 

“I don’t know…” Minwoo murmured. “I’m feeling…things.”

 

Hyesung felt sorry for his friend. Minwoo had always been the strongest one. He was always determined and headstrong. He could lead anyone. Now that he was down, Hyesung was helpless. A knock entered their ears. It was Andy. The worry didn’t look good on his still-youthful face. He walked into the room and hugged the other short man tightly. Even though Andy wasn’t much taller than Minwoo, the shortest of them looked suddenly tiny.

 

“We will get through this,” the maknae spoke.

 

A smile appeared to Minwoo’s face. They were always ‘we’. Even if it was Minwoo’s concern, the others were affected by it. Another knock entered their ears. The three heads turned to door, expecting Chilhyun, but it was lawyer Kim.

 

“Hi,” he greeted.

 

“Hi,” Minwoo answered.

 

“We will go make you some tea,” Andy and Hyesung escaped the room.

 

Lawyer Kim approached the man, neutral look on his face, and sat down next to him. The television was on but muted. “I asked around,” the other short man spoke. “We have high chances of winning,” Minwoo looked at him. “But we shouldn’t go against him in this mindset.” Lawyer Kim said. “We will only think about Manse,” he explained.

 

“Thanks, lawyer Kim,” Minwoo smiled.

 

“Hey, I’m just doing my job,” the other man chuckled. “Try to smile.” he then murmured. “We need to look strong in front of that assho—jerk.” Lawyer Kim flashed a big grin before he walked out of the room, greeting Chilhyun, who had come as fast as possible.

 

“I heard,” Chilhyun grabbed Minwoo’s hands. “I wished I could do something.”

 

“You can pray,” Minwoo responded weakly. “Don’t worry about it.” he poked the younger man onto the forehead. “I have lawyer Kim with me.”

 

Chilhyun wrapped his long arms around the smallest member of their little team and embraced him so tightly Minwoo felt the power in him. Then the calming smell of green tea lingered into his nostrils. Hyesung and Andy entered the room, greeting Chilhyun. “Thank you for coming,” Minwoo looked at all of them. “I don’t know what I’d do without you…”

 

“Hey, that’s what friends are for,” Hyesung said.

 

The nice tea session was right what they needed. Momentarily, Minwoo forgot his worries.

 

* * *

 

 

Hyesung stepped to the big kitchen. It was spacious for a kitchen where someone taught people. Anyways, Hyesung took off the fancy jacket after he had put down his bag and waited for others. When the time was running out, and no one had arrived, Hyesung began to worry. What if this was a cheat to get rich people robbed? Hyesung commenced to panic. He grabbed a knife from the holder and held it near his body.

 

When footsteps started approaching to him, his breathing sped up. The knife was ready. The door opened, and a handsome man stepped inside. “Hello,” he greeted. When he noticed the knife, he blinked his eyes. “Calm down. I don’t have any money,” he could have probably wrestled the knife out of Hyesung’s hand, but he didn’t.

 

“I…I…” Hyesung put the knife down when he realised that he had been paranoid. “I’m the only student?” he cleared his throat and straightened the creased hem of his shirt.

 

“Yes,” the handsome, exotic looking man smiled. “I do private tutoring.” Hyesung wasn’t used to being alone with people. It felt too intimate. Also, there was no one there to hide his laziness. “It’s funny,” the teacher chuckled. “I usually only have female students.”

 

Aaaaand, he was straight, great, Hyesung thought. Now it just became more boring. It was always the handsome, older men, who were either taken or straight…or both. “I assume you’re married then,” Hyesung spoke.

 

“No, I’m not married,” the teacher spoke. “Oh, I’m Eric by the way.” he bowed. “And you are?”

 

“Do you live under a rock?” Hyesung snapped. “I’m Shin Hyesung. The husband of late Park Sangryul.” he crossed his arms onto his chest. It was difficult to talk to people that were actually his age. Hyesung felt annoyed. “How come you aren’t married when you’re handsome and can cook? You’re too attached? Creepy? You have a fetish?”

 

The man seemed a little bit overwhelmed by the hostile student. Like he said, he obviously wasn’t used to male students. “I…I don’t know why I’m not married. I guess I’ve not found the right person yet.” Eric said.

 

“Oh, well,” Hyesung walked around. “I’m probably gonna quit this hobby after this time so you can meet your soul mate,” he snorted. “If you believe in that stuff, that is.”

 

Eric rolled his eyes, realising now that his student was a pain in the ass – just what Hyesung wanted so it was easier to quit -, and grabbed some pots and pans. “Anyway,” Hyesung stared at the things he had never touched himself. “Make me something you know.”

 

“Anything?” Hyesung asked.

 

“Anything,” the man answered.

 

“Okay,” Hyesung grabbed a pan. “How do I make ramyeon?”

 

The teacher looked hopeless, as he responded, “I’d first choose a pot…” Hyesung chuckled foolishly as he grabbed a pot and filled it with water. “Now where do I get the ramyeon.” the man spoke.

 

“This is going to be a long day…” Eric mumbled under his breath.

 

* * *

 

 

Feeling down after leaving Minwoo’s apartment, Andy didn’t feel like doing anything. It was remarkable how close they were. Andy felt Minwoo’s pain in his heart. Seeing their friend in such state was never nice. “Ah,” Andy startled when his doorbell rang. He wasn’t expecting anyone. He rarely even received visitors. Heart in his throat, he opened the door. “Chungjae?” Andy’s voice was filled with disappointment.

 

“Wow, nice to see you too, Pudding,” the older man snapped.

 

“What are you doing in here?” Andy tried to hide the fact that he was wearing his home clothes – some ugly pair of pants and a worn-out shirt.

 

“I was bored,” Junjin stepped inside the apartment. “Wow, I haven’t been in here since you moved. Nice to see the furniture where they belong,” he chuckled.

 

“Who told you that you can come inside?” Andy crossed his arms, however, closing the door behind him.

 

“I let myself in,” Junjin grinned. “So, do you have a DVD player? I brought couple of movies.” Andy looked at the man. “Oh, found it,” Junjin chuckled and put a movie inside. “Come. This is a good movie. I promise.” the younger man hesitated. “There is no sex or boobs. I promise.” Junjin placed his hand to his chest. “Now come,”

 

Andy walked to the sofa and sat down next to the man. Suddenly, the long arm went around him and pulled him closer to the warm body. Andy was confused. “I heard about Minwoo hyung, Pudding,” Junjin murmured. “You must be bummed out.” he tapped the head. “You look better when you smile.” Junjin said.

 

Andy felt the corners of his mouth rising.

 

* * *

 

 

Chilhyun wasn’t feeling that great when he stepped out of the bar. He stumbled to the edge of the pavement and hurled. He was curled up, thighs resting against his stomach. News about Minwoo’s son had made him upset. Minwoo was the strongest out of them all, and now he was bedridden. Chilhyun usually didn’t care about children or kids to begin with, but Manse was special.

 

Chilhyun felt another wave of vomit coming through, so he bowed his head and let his body take over. He held his eyes clothes when he leaned to a light pole and breathed in and out. “Are you okay?” A blurry man asked. “Hey, you’re the guy I saw in the toilet!”

 

Chilhyun squinted his eyes, trying to make up the face of the stranger. And when he did, he was disappointed. A younger man (probably in his early 20s) was crouched in front of him. His lips were thick, like a Korean sausage, and his eyes were beautiful – just the type Chilhyun liked. Even though he was pretty, he gave a masculine vibe to Chilhyun.

 

Reality hit him, when people gathered around the stranger, and whispered amongst each other. Yes, they witnessed the hottest artist in Korea hammered leaning to a pole next to his own vomit. Chilhyun pushed the stranger off him and stood up. “I’m fine,” he claimed, trying hard not to slur his words. “Thank you,” he turned to leave.

 

“Don’t you even wanna know my name?” The guy questioned loudly, but Chilhyun was too far away – or simply didn’t care. "Whatever..." the guy mumbled.


	3. Life Goes On?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry that I've been gone, but for six months I've been suffering from anxiety, which started pretty suddenly on December. I lost my willing to update any fics, and only got it now. I usually update pretty often, unless I'm in school, so this is so not me at all. I hope you enjoy this new chapter ;;; I worked really hard doing it.

“You can’t use a wok pan to make ramyeon,” Eric told Hyesung. “And no, you can’t use spoon to mix when you use a non-stick pan.” he grabbed the spoon. “I would choose a pot if I were you.” Eric nodded toward the counter at the back. “Don’t take a big one.” he instructed when Hyesung grabbed the biggest one. “That’s good!” Eric lifted his thumbs up when Hyesung took a small one.

 

“Cooking is boring…” Hyesung mumbled. “So, where do I get the ramyeon?”

 

“Before you boil it, you should cut some vegetables you want to use.” Eric gestured toward the chopping board and the pile of different vegetables.

 

Hyesung looked at the vegetables like they were strangers. “I see,” he whispered and approached the counter. He grabbed the knife.

 

“You have cut things before, right?” Eric questioned. “You seem like the type who—”

 

“I have cut things before, don’t you worry about it,” Hyesung snapped. “Okay, let’s do this.” he moved the knife in his hand and almost dropped it. “Oops.” he laughed softly. “Let’s not do that again.”

 

Eric slammed his hand onto his face and shook his head. “Okay, let me show you,” he moved behind Hyesung, grabbed the knife and showed him how to cut. He cut smoothly, like he had done this since he was born. Hyesung observed it.

 

“Okay, I got it,” he retorted arrogantly, and grabbed the knife from Eric’s hand. “Like this.” he cut. It wasn’t perfect, but he managed to cut everything. “Do I now boil the ramyeon? Or should I prepare something else before, maestro?”

 

“Well, you can prepare some meat,” Eric said. “And please, call me chef.” he smirked. Hyesung scoffed but decided that he wanted meat to fill him up. Eric didn’t say anything but just stared at the man and his knife work. “So, what brought you into cooking school?” he eventually interrogated, when Hyesung wasn’t using the knife anymore.

 

Hyesung finally put water into a pot and let it boil. “I was bored.” he answered. “I needed something to distract me.” he added.

 

“Distract?” It wasn’t really Eric’s business, but having some small talk to fill the awkward silence felt like a good thing to do.

 

“My husband died a while ago, so I’ve been lonely,” Hyesung said while chucking things into the water. “I wanted to have a hobby that keeps me busy, you know.” Eric hummed as an answer. “And I tried painting, but it wasn’t as cool as I expected.” Hyesung mixed the things. “Sangryul loved cooking, so I decided to try it out.”

 

Eric moved next to the stove. “I’m sure he would love to see you working so hard for him.” he complemented.

 

Hyesung smiled. “Where can I get the MSG?” he questioned.

 

“Funny joke,” Eric said while laughing.

 

“I wasn’t joking,” Hyesung blinked his eyes. Eric stared at him like he had murdered something. “Fine. No MSG then.”

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as Chilhyun had gotten some distance from the bar, he sat down to the closest bench. He didn’t feel sick. He was tired. He didn’t have strength to go on. While he was staring at the ground, a pair of familiar shoes appeared to his sight. Chilhyun looked up slowly and once Minjong’s eyes met his, he smiled.

 

“Hyung,” Chilhyun hugged the man.

 

“How are you?” Minjong interrogated. “I got your message.”

 

Chilhyun began to cry. It was probably the alcohol and the tiredness, but he couldn’t stop the tears. Minjong’s warm hands landed onto his lower back and squeezed the younger man. “Do you want to come to my apartment?” Chilhyun nodded. “I’ll call a taxi.”

 

Chilhyun had not been to Minjong’s apartment since their last fling. It hadn’t changed at all. The older man still had the same pictures on the wall, the same fan gifts in the bookshelf, and the same broken table as last time.  It wasn’t probably a good idea to be in Minjong’s apartment, but Chilhyun didn’t want to be alone.

 

“Here,” the older man came, carrying a cup of coffee with him.

 

“Thanks,” Chilhyun said politely, since he didn’t really think coffee anymore. “How’ve you been…?” he asked the man.

 

“Like always,” Minjong responded. “How are you?”

 

Chilhyun held the coffee cup with both of his hands and looked down. “Well…not well,” he admitted. He put the cup down and stepped closer to the man. “I need a hug…” he looked into the handsome eyes pleadingly. “Please…” Minjong wasn’t sure if he had the right to touch the man when he was feeling so vulnerable. “Please…” Chilhyun begged.

 

With that, Minjong snaked his hand behind the neck and kissed Chilhyun softly. The younger man answered the kiss. The kiss escalated and they somehow got to the bedroom. Chilhyun was lying under the man, undressing the t-shirt. They were kissing. “You can always tell me when you’re having problems…” Minjong murmured while stroking the cheek.

 

Chilhyun’s eyes were teary in a blink of an eye. “Hyung…” his voice shivered while his lower lip quivered. “I…I don’t know what to do.”

 

“What happened?” Minjong questioned, sitting up, pulling Chilhyun with him.

 

“My friend is going to lose his son,” the younger man cried. “And…I don’t know what to do. I love him so much. He is like a son to me. I’ve seen that kid grow up. He was so tiny when Minwoo got him. And now…they want to take him away.” Minjong hugged the man. “One time…Manse drew something and Minwoo claimed he had drawn me.” Chilhyun sobbed. “And I knew from that moment that if I never get a child of my own, I’ll consider him one.”

 

Minjong nodded, stroking the back. “It’s understandable.” he said. “I love my nieces and nephews. That just shows that you don’t need to have children of your own to feel the love of a parent. I understand how you feel. And I can feel the pain your friend feels. You should be with him instead of me.”

 

Chilhyun looked at him. Then he kissed him. “I have to go…” he whispered. “I’ll call you later.” Minjong nodded. Chilhyun collected the clothes he had managed to remove and walked out of the room, and then out of the apartment. When he was outside, he grabbed his phone, dialled Andy, and as soon as he answered, Chilhyun yelled, “Oh my god, I almost slept with Minjong again!”

 

* * *

 

 

While the credits were rolling, Andy cleaned the table. Junjin sat on the couch and switched off the movie. Andy came back. “Hey…I wanted to thank you for coming here tonight…” he said softly, slightly kicking the leg of his good friend.

 

“No worries, Pudding.” Junjin smiled.

 

“Can’t believe that you came all the way here to cheer me up.” Andy chuckled.

 

Junjin scoffed. “I came here because I was in the neighbourhood.” he claimed.

 

“You are so sweet, Chungjae ya,” Andy teased. “You always pretend to be so masculine, but from the inside, you are such a softie.” he tapped the head.

 

“Hyesung hyung told me to come,” Junjin said but it was obviously a lie.

 

Andy chuckled. Then he turned serious. “It’s horrible.” he mumbled. “How can Byunghoon do this to him?” he bit his bottom lip. “He never wanted that child in the first place.” Andy was getting worked up. “Minwoo hyung has done everything for that child. Everything that Manse has is paid by Minwoo hyung. I’ve never seen Byunghoon with Manse. I never even saw him buying Manse anything.” the man continued. “How can he possibly win this case?”

 

“He isn’t going to win,” Junjin assured. “There is no way any judge would believe that asshole.”

 

Andy sighed. “I don’t know.” he said. “Byunghoon is charismatic and knows a lot of smart lawyers, who are more than willing to find a way to get Manse.” Junjin grunted. “I’m just…I don’t want to lose Manse.” Junjin stroked the cheek of his close friend. Andy sighed again. “I feel attached to that boy. He sometimes feels like my own.” he laughed. “How weird is that?”

 

Junjin shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s kind of adorable.” he admitted. “You all must feel close to Minwoo and Manse. You’ve been there since he was a baby.”

 

A tear flowed down Andy’s cheek. Junjin wiped it off. “Thanks,” The younger man said again. “You are gonna make some girl really happy.” he chuckled. “They can always trust you to be there for them.” Junjin’s phone lit up and he grabbed it fast. “I noticed you checking your phone during the movie. Are you expecting someone to text you?”

 

“Oh, umm…” Junjin chuckled awkwardly. “It’s a girl…” he told. “But don’t tell Hyesung!” Junjin hushed Andy, who was squealing happily. “He isn’t fond of her.” Junjin explained. “It’s a long story.” he shoved his hand when Andy looked at him quizzically. “Promise me.” Junjin begged.

 

“I will not tell hyung,” Andy promised. “I wouldn’t do that to you, Chungjae.”

 

“I can always trust you, Pudding,” Junjin chuckled.

 

Andy leaned in to be embraced by the man. The warmth filled him, until the comfortable feeling was ruined by Andy’s phone. He reached for it on the coffee table and answered it. Chilhyun’s voice entered his ear, as he told him something shocking. “WHAT!?” Andy yelled.

 

It had been a long process to get Manse. Minwoo had married Byunghoon years before they had gotten the little one, so Manse meant a lot to him. He had worked days and nights to give the little boy a home. He had done all the paperwork, gone from orphanage to orphanage, talked to every person related to adoption and interviewed people, who had experience on the subject. Meanwhile, Byunghoon hadn’t shown any interest. He had talked about having children, but as soon as it became possible, he was avoiding the topic.

 

Eventually, the reaction of Byunghoon turned their relationship colder. They remained married, as adoption demanded it and it was better for their respective careers. As soon as Manse had found a home, Minwoo filed for divorce – it was no longer important for his job either. The divorce conversations were still on-going, since Byunghoon had all the best lawyers on his side. Minwoo had no one, until he found Dongwan. Dongwan might not have been the most experienced lawyer, but he had been an apprentice on many cases that had won previously. Besides, they had good relationship and understanding.

 

One thing was certain. Byunghoon had never shown any interest in Manse. He had never been interested in him, until Minwoo filed for divorce. Abruptly, Manse was the only person Byunghoon had supposedly loved. He was a stranger to Manse. They had never spent any father-son time together. It was shocking that now suddenly Byunghoon claimed otherwise.

 

“You need to get up from the bed, Mr. Lee.” Lawyer Kim said as he stepped to the room. “We cannot work on our defence if you’re bedridden.” he looked at the man.

 

“How can I work on a defence when he is gonna win?” Minwoo looked back at the man. “He has the strongest lawyers, and everyone loves him.”

 

“Except you and me and Manse,” Lawyer Kim said. “You must show him and others why he is being unreasonable.”

 

“You think I could win…?” Minwoo asked.

 

Lawyer Kim placed his hands onto his hips and smiled. “I _know_ you will win.” he assured. “Nothing wins the love of a parent and a child.”

 

Minwoo waved the blanket off and stood up. “Well then, let’s get down to business.”

 

* * *

 

 

The 4-year-old didn’t listen to his father’s orders but ran into the restaurant excitedly. Since he had visited it many times before, it wasn’t a new place for him. Minwoo locked the car doors, and looked at lawyer Kim, who walked behind him. “He is exactly like me when I was a child.” he said. “I know it’s not possible but…he is.” he added.

 

Lawyer Kim chuckled, as they walked to the entrance and he opened the door to the older man. Minwoo walked inside and saw Andy, Hyesung and Chilhyun crouched down in front of Manse. Their smiles were big. Manse was showing his new toy to Chilhyun when Minwoo joined them with lawyer Kim.

 

“Hi,” he greeted.

 

“Hi,” the others answered back. “How are you?” Andy asked.

 

“I’m fine,” Minwoo claimed. “Really.” he asserted when the others looked at him. “With you guys with me and lawyer Kim as my defender, I don’t think anything could bring me down.” He talked happily. “I’m positive with what could happen.”

 

“Does Manse know?” Hyesung interrogated.

 

Everyone looked at the toddler, showing off another plushie. “No,” Minwoo admitted. “And I don’t want him to know.” he stroked the hair of his child.

 

A car put to a halt in front of the restaurant they all loved, and a very familiar man stepped out of it. He adjusted his suit, looked to left and right and then advanced the entrance. Minwoo took Manse into his arms and changed the happy look on his face into an angry frown. “Byunghoon…” he muttered when his husband entered the restaurant.

 

“Minwoo,” the older man greeted. “Others,” he nodded. “Manse, daddy is home,” Byunghoon spread his arms as he crouched to the ground. Manse looked at him scared, hiding behind Minwoo’s legs. “He will come to me when I win,” the man claimed.

 

“You will not win,” Minwoo argued.

 

“You think lawyer Kim can win over my talented and experienced lawyers?” Byunghoon snorted.

 

“Yes, I do think so,” Minwoo stated. “I’m not scared.”

 

Byunghoon laughed evilly, hands on his stomach. “We will meet at court next week to talk about this matter.” he passed the younger man a note. “It won’t be settled then, but we are allowed to defend ourselves.” Minwoo read the note. “If you don’t come, Manse is given me immediately.”

 

Minwoo would have gone even without the unnecessary threat. “I’ll be there.” he said. “I promise you.”

 

Byunghoon smirked. He looked at the friends behind his husband, and then turned to gaze at lawyer Kim. He snorted again and left. Minwoo sighed instantly, and like he had focused all his power to look serious, he turned weak abruptly. Hyesung and lawyer Kim held him, while Andy and Chilhyun grabbed Manse’s hand and took him into their embrace.

 

“Minwoo,” Hyesung whined.

 

“I’m fine,” the short man claimed. “I’m fine,” he murmured again.


End file.
